LA MUERTE DE UN ANGEL
by EstrellaDarkloveFidioyMark
Summary: Este es mi primer One-Shot. Mi nombre es estrelladefuego20 y este lo he hecho hacia uno de mis personajes favoritos de la serie. Haruna tiene una enfermedad que no le cuenta a nadie. Al acabar el FFI y llegar al comedor del Instituto Raimon ellla se desploma y se la llevan al hospital. Si queréis saber más, entrad y leedla por favor. Os prometo que no os arrepentiréis.


**Hola; este es mi primer One-Shot. **

**Soy estrelladefuego20, y hoy voy a escribir una historia corta que se titula LA MUERTE DE UN ÁNGEL.**

**Esta corta historia va dedicado a mi personaje favorito de la serie de Inazuma Eleven:**

**Haruna Otonashi.**

**Bueno aquí va la historia.**

**Por favor enviadme MP si tenéis alguna duda, o queréis darme vuestra opinión, enviadme uno y **

**gustosamente os lo responderé enseguida o cuándo pueda.**

**También enviadme reviews. **

**Por favor no seaís muy crueles. :)**

**Gracias.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece a mí; sinó a su creador Level-5.**

**La historia es lo único que me pertenece.**

***Los pensamientos irán en cursiva y normal.**

***Lo que digan los personajes irá en normal.**

***Cuándo hable yo irá en negrita.**

***Los sonidos que se hagan irá entre comillas.**

**LA MUERTE DE UN ÁNGEL.**

**Ya habían pasado 2 días desde que el equipo Japonés capitaneado por Endo Mamoru, ganara el FFI.**

**Al regresar a la ciudad Inazuma, todos los habitantes de esta los vitorearon mucho; cuando llegaron al Instituto Raimon, vieron **

**que estaba vacio.**

**Se extrañaron al ver que no habían ido a recibirlos para felicitarles; por lo que, decidieron entrar dentro del recinto.**

**Iban todos hablando entre si animadamente; bueno... no todos.**

**La gerente más pequeña del equipo no había abierto la boca para hablar, desde que subieron al avión para regresar a su ciudad **

**natal(la de algunos).**

**Estaba absorta en sus pensamientos; tanto que no se dió cuenta de que los integrantes del equipo se habían detenido para **

**contemplarla.**

**Estaban bastante extrañados; ya que Haruna no había dicho nada todavía; pero también... esque estaban bastante preocupados; **

**ya que lucía un poco mal.**

**Tenía ojeras, se había quitado las gafas de encima de su cabello, estaba pálida pero, a la vez, estaba sonrojada.**

**No solamente estaban preocupados por eso; lo que más los alarmó fué el brillo de sus ojos.**

**Brillaban de una forma... así, como... dolorosa.**

**En ese mismo instante, empezaba a ver borrosamente,y, se estaba empezando a marear.**

**Creyó que todo eso era por todo el cansancio acumulado que llevaba por no haber dormido en realidad eso era por lo **

**que estaba pasando ella.**

**Cerró por un momento sus ojos verdes-grisáceos, respiró profundamente y, volvió a abrirlos. Ahí fué donde se dió cuenta de que **

**estaban todos mirandola preocupados, en especial, su hermano, que la quería mucho, aunque no lo demostrase.**

**Haruna finalmente, después de analizar lo que estaba ocurriendo, habló:**

-¿Qué os pasa?**-Preguntó la peliazul un tanto extrañada.**

-A nosotros nada; cambiemos la pregunta...**-Le respondió Kogure.**

-La pregunta es...¿Qué te pasa a tí?**-Le pregunta Toramaru.**

-A mi no me pasa nada... solamente que estoy un poco cansada... eso es todo.**-Decía Haruna forzando una sonrisa para hacerles creer **

**que estaba bien y que solo era cansancio lo que la hacía ver así.**

-Bueno... si tu lo dices...**-Le contestó Midorikawa.**

-¡Qué si que estoy bien, que no pasa nada, que solamente esque estoy cansada, eso es todo!**-Reprochó la más pequeña de las gerentes.**

-Uff...¡Está bien Haruna-san!¡Pero a la mínima que notemos que te encuentras mal, yo mismo me encargaré personalmente de llevarte al

médico!¿De acuerdo?**-Le dijo Hiroto,no creyéndo del todo a la peliazul, pero estando segurísimo de sus palabras.**

-¡HAI!**-Dijo Haruna pesadamente.**-_Además, no puedo decirles que estoy enferma del corazón y que tengo pequeños infartos...Los _

_preocuparía. Es por eso que debo de cargar con esto yo sola_.**-Pensó esto último nuestra jóve gerente.**

**Después de esa pequeña charla, todos reanudaron su caminar para dirigirse al comedor principal del instituto.**

**En ese momento, cuando Fubuki abrió la puerta, vió que estaba la habitación en penumbras.**

**Entraron todos sigilosamente a la habitación; se escuchaban ruidos extraños;estaban un poco asustados, las chicas estaban **

**notablemente asustadas, por lo que les apretaron la mano a sus respectivas parejas.**

-Endo-kun...**-Le decía Aki a su novio.**

-Shuuya...**-Decía tambien Natsumi.**

-..."snif...snif"**-Lloraba Fuyuka, ya que estaba aterrada y le daba miedo la oscuridad.**

-Tsunami...¿Que ocurre?**-Preguntaba un poco extrañada Toko.**

-Rika...¿estás bien?**-Preguntaba Ichinose, ya que notaba temblar levemente a la peliazul de cabello liso.**

-¡OH POR DIOS!**-Exclamaba Haruna ligeramente enfadada**-¡VENGA, CHICOS SALID YA!**-Ordenó la peliazul de cabello corto .**

**En ese preciso instante se encendieron de golpe todas las luces, y, observaron como varias cabezas se asomaban a gran **

**velocidad de debajo de la mesa; dejando ver a viejos, nuevos e intermedios compañeros; que gritaban mientras hacían su **

**aparición:**

-¡FELICIDADES INAZUMA JAPÓN!¡ENHORABUENA !¡MERECÍAIS GANAR!**-Decían todos a coro.**

-¿Pero qué...?**-Preguntaba sorprendidamente y confundido Shirou Fubuki.**

-¡CHICOS!¿CUÁNDO HABÉIS LLEGADO?**-Pregunta Endo ilusionado.**

-Hace dos días.**-Responde Edgar sereno.**

-¿Y dónde se supone que os habéis quedado viviendo hasta que llegáramos nosotros?**-Pregunta Kazemaru.**

-En mi casa...**-Contestó un poco mareada Haruna, tocándose levemente la parte del corazón, ya que le dolía demasiado y le **

**pinchaba.**

-¿QUÉ?**-Pregunta icrédulo Kido.**

-¿POR QUÉ?**-Vuelve a preguntar Tachimukai.**

-Porque la idea de la fiesta y de la sorpresa para vosotros ha sido obra de esta bella gerente.**-Contestó Fidio formando una **

**sonrisa.**

-¡¿CÓMO?!**-Preguntan todos a coro.**

-Bueno... esque...**-Iba a contestar Terrace cuando se escucha un sonido hueco pero estruendoso.**

-¿Qué ha sido...?**-Preguntaba Gianluca que fué cortado por el capitán en funciones de Orfeo.**

-¡HARUNA-SAN!**-Exclamaba aterrado Fidio mientras se acercaba a ella.**

-¿PERO QUÉ...?**-Preguntaba Tobitaka, más no finalizó su pregunta al ver a la joven tirada en el suelo.**

**Tan pronto como todos visualizaron a Haruna tirada en el suelo inconsciente y que Fidio hubo contemplado su rostro y tomado **

**su pulso; inmediatamente se dirigían al hospital Inazuma; donde, Kido, alterado y furioso, les ordenaba a los doctores y **

**enfermeras que no dejaran morir a su hermana. **

-Señor, ya le hemos dicho que vamos a hacer todo lo que esté en nuestra mano para poder estabilizarla, pero, no sabemos si dará resultado.

**-Le decía una de las enfermeras que se llevaba a la dulce gerente en la camilla hacia la sala de operaciones.**

-Pero...**-Reprochaba de nuevo Kido.**

-¡Kido, tranquilízate!¡Verás como todo saldrá bien!¡Ya lo verás!**-Intentaba animarle Fudo sin éxito.**

**Pasaban las horas, y todavía no se sabía nada del estado de Haruna.**

**Kido en cuanto veía acercarse a algún medico rumbo a la puerta por la que había desaparecido su hermana; se levantaba,le **

**preguntaba;y, cuándo no le respondía, se enfurecía tanto que casi golpeaba al doctor.**

**Pasados 20 minutos, se escuchaban unos pasos que se acercaban a ellos; Kido estaba alerta por si se decía algo sobre el **

**estado de Haruna.**

**El estratega enseguida se levantó para poder verificar si eran los doctores y enfermeras, enseguida poder preguntarles.**

**Pero tan rápido como se levantó se volvió a sentar, al ver que no eran las enfermeras que trataban a su "pequeña hermana"; sinó **

**sus ex-compañeros del Instituto Teikoku.**

-¿Cómo estás?**-Preguntaba Genda intentando entablar conversación con el estratega para que no pensara todo el rato lo mismo.**

-...-**Yutto no respondía; simplemente estaba atento a los movimientos de los que trabajaban en el hospital por si ocurría alguna **

**emergencia con el caso de Haruna.**

-Kido...¿y... como está ella?**-Preguntó Sakuma bastante preocupado por la peliazul.**

-¡No lo sé!¿ Y sabes porqué no sé nada de ella?¿EH?**-Preguntaba el jóven de rastas alterandose de mala manera**-¡PORQUE NO ME

HAN DICHO NI UNA SOLA VEZ DÓNDE E ENCUENTRA Y COMO!**-Finalizó él derramando lágrimas y golpeando la pared con el puño.**

-Kido...**-Lo llama Fuyuppe.**

-En verdad sentimos como te sientes en estos momentos porque...-**Rika no pudo continuar debido a que Kido le saltó furioso **

**gritandole.**

**En ese momento Ichinose, al ver que Kido le gritaba a su novia y que estaba a punto de hacerla llorar, se posicionó delante de **

**Rika para, después, soltarle un puñetazo en toda la cara al joven Yutto.**

-¡Escuchame bien Kido, porque solo voy a decirtelo una sola vez, todos nosotros si sabemos como te encuentras en estos momentos,

atacado, furioso,nervioso, y mucho más,porque estámos igual o peor que tú. Así que si no sabes comportarte en el hospital lo mejor es que te

vayas fuera y cuando sepamos algo de Otonashi-san saldré y te avisaré para que puedas entrar.

¡Ah y otra cosa Yutto...!¡VUELVE A GRITARLE ASÍ A MI RIKA Y TE JURO QUE NO VUELVES A VER LA LUZ DEL DÍA!**-Le advierte el **

**castaño con una mirada desafiante y frunciendo el ceño.**

**Todos se quedan con la boca abierta al escuchar esas palabras de la boca de Ichinose.**

**El anterior nombrado coge de la mano a la peliazul y se sienta en la silla abrazándola y diciéndole que todo esta bien.**

**Al cabo de dos horas más, finalmente, aparece un doctor, con una expresión seria pero muy triste. Se acerca a la sala donde se **

**encuentran nuestros jóvenes amigos y pregunta:**

-¿Familiares o amigos de la señorita Otonashi Haruna?**-Preguntaba gravemente.**

**En ese preciso momento Kido salta del asiento; lo que hace que los 30 pares de ojos que se encontraban ahí lo miraran.**

-¡SI, YO SOY SU HERMANO!**-Gritó el estratega.**

-¡Y nosotros sus amigos!**-Le informaban al doctor el resto.**

-¡DÍGAME DOCTOR!¿CÓMO SE ENCUENTRA?**-El pobre Kido no dejaba de atacar al doctor con su metrallleta de preguntas.**

-Pues veréis...**-Decía el doctor.**

-¿Pues veréis qué?**-Pregunta Gianluca.**

-¿Qué ocurre doctor?**-Continuó preguntando Hiroto.**

-¿Cómo está Otonashi/Haruna-san?**-Preguntaron a coro Tachimukai, Fidio y Aki.**

**El doctor miró a los compañeros de la peliazul calló. **

**La tensión estaba en el aire.**

**Nadie decía nada. Todos se miraban entre sí buscando alguna salida para que el ambiente no fuese tan lúgubre.**

**De golpe todos prestaron al doctor que carraspeó un poco.**

-Kido Yutto...¿no?**-Preguntó fijando la vista en el joven de ojos rojos.**

-Si señor.**-Respondió él.**

-Necesito que nos acompañes un momento.**-Decía la enfermera que trató a Haruna.**

**El joven de las gafas les dió una última mirada a sus compañeros de equipo y se dirigió con el doctor y la enfermera a la **

**habitación donde yacía Haruna.**

**Kido llegó a la habitación de su hermanita; y eso lo sabía a que ponía el número de a habitación y el nombre:**

305-B

Haruna Otonashi.

**Abrió cuidadosamente la puerta y se adentró en la habitación junto a los doctores; porque ellos tenían algo muy importante que **

**decirle.**

-Escucheme bién Kido. He de preguntarle algo. ¿Su hermana se estaba tomando la medicación que le dimos para que se tratara?**-Preguntó **

**la enfermera mirando cautelosamente al jóven de las rastas.**

-¿Qué medicación?¿Para que se tratara de qué?**-Preguntó un poco confuso.**-Diganme,¿qué ha ocurrido?**-Preguntaba angustiado.**

-Uhm... ya veo. Por lo visto no te ha contado lo que le ocurría ¿verdad jóven?**-Respondió y preguntó el doctor.**

-¿Contarme?¿Qué le ocurría?**-Preguntaba volviendose a alterar**-¡DÍGAME QUE LE OCURRÍA Y QUE HA SUCEDIDO CON MI

HERMANA!**-Gritaba fuera de control el estratega.**

-Uff...**-Suspiró el doctor.**

-Por favor, siéntate Kido, porque vámos a tardar un buen rato.**-Le comunicó la enfermera.**

-Mira jóven... seré breve, no quiero causarle más angustia de la que lleva encima, pero lo que vámos a decirle quizás lo deje mal.**-Se explicó **

**la enfermera.**

-¿Está preparado?**-Preguntó el doctor.**

-Si; cuentenme...¿que ha ocurrido con Haruna?**-Preguntó armandose de valor.**

-Verás... hace 3 meses exáctos, este mismo día, su hermana vino al hospital porque tenía que hacerse unos análisis de sangre.

Después de las pruebas, creímos que estaba todo en orden, porque aparentaba que era una niña que se cuidaba mucho...**-Decía el doctor **

**siendo otra vez interrumpido.**

-No lo aparentaba doctor; lo éra...**-Dijo Kido muy tenso.**

-De acuerdo; bueno, como iba diciendo...vimos en las pruebas algo que no nos imaginabamos que aparecería en el sistema circulatorio de su

hermana...-**Seguía diciendo el doctor, callándose, dándole paso para hablar a la jóven enfermera.**

-Resultó ser que a su hermana le fallaban las venas cava y aorta; haciendo así que no circulase bién la sangre para que llegara al corazón,

dándole paso así, a que sufriera pequeños infartos.

Nos dimos cuenta a tiempo, y le recetamos un frasco de pastillas para que tomara todos los días, antes o después de las comidas; para que

así, disminuyera la posibilidad de que sufriera infartos todos los días.**-Dijo la enfermera.**

-Pero...**-Dice Kido**-Yo no he visto que llevara ningún frasco de pastillas en ningún lado; estuvo con nosotros en el comedor, por lo que, si se

hubiese tenido que tomar alguna pastilla, todos la hubiésemos visto; cosa que fué errónea.**-Finalizó el de cabello de rastas color café.**

-¡¿CÓMO?!**-Grita alterada la enfermera.**

-¿Qué le ocurre señorita Orimoto?**-Le pregunta el doctor a la enfermera.**

-Le dijimos que no se saltara ningún día, ya que podía provocarle el doble de ataques cardio-basculares.**-Decía la enfermera preocupada.**

-Y es por eso que...**-No pudo finalizar su comentario.**

-¿Y ES POR ESO QUE QUÉ?**-Pregunta Kido furioso.**

-Y es por eso que la hemos entrado a quirófano jóven... la capacidad de incrémención de sus infartos era de un 95%; estába realmente mal...

Hemos hecho hasta lo imposible porque saliera ilesa del quirófano pero...-**El doctor hizo silencio.**

**Kido abrió los ojos sorprendido, no creía que su hermana hubiese... Simplemente no quería escuchar esas palabras.**

-Lo sentimos Jóven Kido... Su hermana ha muerto.**-Dijo el doctor tristemente sintiendo compasión por el estratega; bueno no solo por **

**él,por él y por todos sus compañeros que lo esperaban en la sala de espera.**

-¡NO ES VERDAD!¡ESTÁ MINTIENDO!¡ELLA NO ESTÁ MUERTA!¡NO LO ESTÁ!**-Gritó con todo su corazón desquebrajado, mientras le caían sin control alguna las lágrimas de impotencia y de rabia.**

**En ese momento se acercó a la cama de su hermana, se sentó en ella, se tumbó con ella y la abrazó fuertemente diciéndole al oido:**

-Haruna... por favor, te suplico que me perdones... se que he sido muy egoista, que solo he pensado en mi, que no estuve atento cuándo me necesitabas... por favor...abre... abre los ojos... por favor hermanita... quiero volver a sentir tu mirada alegre en turostro, y esa sonrisa tuya que nos anima cuándo estamos cansados...**-Decía entrecortadamente debido a las lágrimas que soltaba**-Por favor... TE NECESITO HARUNA... TE NECESITO... NO ME DEJES... NO ME DEJES SOLO... NO DE NUEVO... TÚ NO...-**-Finalizó él llorando, sintiendose impotente quitándose sus gafas y dejándolas con ella.**

**Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala contínua dónde esperaban todos nerviosos por la respuesta de Kido.**

**Todos en cuánto lo vieron en ese estado se levantaron como una exhalación, lo sentaron en una silla y le preguntaron:**

-¿Kido,qué ha pasado?¿Porqué estás en este estado?¿Qué ha ocurrido con Haruna?**-Preguntaba Aki inquieta.**

**En ese momento lo único que hizo Kido fué, poner los pies encima de la silla, abrazarse las piernas y hundir su cabeza en ellas.**

**El estratega del Inazuma Japón estaba destrozado; simplemente susurró unas cosas para si mismo:**

-Haruna...¿porqué?Hicimos hace tiempo una promesa... de que nunca nos separaríamos... y no la has cumplido... ahora te alejas de mi lado...

Te necesito...¿cómo voy a explicarles a nuestros compañeros lo que ha ocurrido?...Te quiero y siempre te querré... Se que no lo demostré, que me pasaba más tiempo jugando al futbol que prestándote atención; cuándo estabamos en el orfanato te hice pasar por lo mismo... el año pasado me esquivabas... por el dolor que sentías todavía también cuándo me marché con el señor Kido y no te traje conmigo...-**Se lamentaba Kido.**

**En ese momento alguien le toca el hombro. Levanta la cabeza y vé el espiritu de Haruna que le habla diciéndole:**

-No te preocues Yutto, todo está bien... solo sé feliz; olvidáte de lo malo y recuerda siempre lo bueno... No te olvides de mí pase lo que pase oni-chan, yo siempre te recordaré, yo siempre te tendré en mi mente... y tú ... yo siempre te tendré ... en el corazón.

Ahora solamente te pido que seas fuerte, que siempre caminaré contigo y que seas valiente para comunicarles a nuestros amigos lo ocurrido.

Ahora si me marcho hermanito... no lo olvides... eres el mejor hermano que he tenido. Ten esto siempre en mente; no olvides que pase lo que pase, donde tú estés... yo siempre estaré presente.**-Finalizó Haruna antes de desaparecer de la vista de su hermano con una gran sonrisa.**

**Fubuki le tocó a Kido y tristemente preguntó:**

-Kido...¿qué ha ocurrido?**-Preguntó desesperado.**

**Kido se levantó, dirigió su mirada a todos sus compañeros y... tristemente respondió:**

-UN ÁNGEL HA MUERTO.**-Finalizó Kido derramando lágrimas mirando el cielo.**

**FIN.**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Sé que és bastante triste, pero lo he escrito porque es como me sentía yo en esos momentos.**

**Gracias a todos por leer mi fic.**

**Os repito; por favor, enviadme reviews y MP y os contestaré de inmediato.**

**Se despide amablemente:**

**estrelladefuego20.**


End file.
